Blog użytkownika:MatriX5b/Wampirzy książę
Istniało sobie królestwo, potężne lecz z pewną zarazą - wampirami. Wiele razy próbowano wykurzyć tą plagę lecz na marne, poległo też wielu śmiałków w starciach z owymi upiorami. Nigdy nie odnaleziono kryjówki wampirów, przeszukano wiele jaskiń, tuneli, kopalni lecz po nich ani śladu, żaden śmiertelnik nie wie gdzie znajduje się owa kryjówka. Polowania na te bestie trwają już kilka wieków, lecz mimo starań nigdy nie udało się zdziałać więcej niż zabić jednego, może dwóch, stratą mnóstwa dobrych żołnierzy. Przez wiele lat owi krwiopijcy nie sprawiali większego problemu, ale od niedawna to się zmieniło. Napady na ludność były coraz częstsze i bardziej krwawe, a król nie potrafił nic zdziałać. Zwoływał łowców z całego świata, aby coś zrobili w tej sprawie, w większości bez skutku. Te bezsensowne działania dawały tylko pokarm mrocznym istotom. Po miesiącach setki łowców były już zrezygnowane lub martwe. Aż do czasu pojawienia się nowego przybysza w mieście, który wzbudził duże zaciekawienie przerażonej ludności. Owa postać była wysoka z blond włosami i jasnozielonymi oczyma, a twarz miał wesołą oraz przyjemną, dość młoda jak na swój wygląd bo zaledwie skończyła 27 lat. Ubrana była w pełną, pięknie błyszczącą się w słońcu, zbroję płytową, bez hełmu, z bełtami i mieczem przy pasie oraz potężniejszym na plecach, na których również znajdywała się tarcza oraz kusza. Postać poruszała się na koniu o izabelowatej maści z białą plamkę na łbie, a przy siodle miała dwie torby, jedna na stronę z zaopatrzeniem. Rycerzowi imię było Maksymilian. Za rycerzem jechało jeszcze 3 innych zbrojnych - dwóch rycerzy, jeden z dwuręcznym toporem (dwusiecznym) i kuszą, imieniem Robert, drugi z mieczem i tarczą, też kuszą, imieniem Arnold, a trzecim zbrojnym była kobieta imieniem Danuta uzbrojona w potężną kuszę, potężniejszą od kusz reszty towarzyszy oraz krótki miecz. Drużyna zmierzała w kierunku dworu króla. Zsiadając z koni przed bramą do zamku podeszły do nich straże. - Czego tu szukacie? - zawołał jeden z nich, prawdopodobnie kapitan straży. - My do króla w sprawie wampirów! - odpowiedział Maks. - Kolejni śmiałkowie którzy dla bogactwa chcą zginąć? Wielu już przypłaciło życie w walce z tymi bestiami. Możecie wejść, ale musicie oddać nam swój oręż. Grupa oddała broń i weszła do wnętrza zamku. Hol był długi z wysokim sufitem, większość wnętrza była wyłożona marmurem z kolumnami po prawej i lewej stronie oraz balkonem w połowie wysokości pomieszczenia. Za kolumnami znajdowały się ogromne stoły z mnóstwem krzeseł. Na końcu znajdowały się trzy trony - na środku króla, po lewej skryby, a po prawej następcy tronu. Za tronami znajdował się herb rodu królewskiego a nad herbem trzy strzeliste okna spuszczające promienie słoneczne do wnętrza, a części nieoświetlone słońcem zostały oświetlone pochodniami. Władca zamku już czekał na nowych przybyszy. Ubrany w lekką zbroję na klatce piersiowej, na nogach spodnie szlacheckie, wszystko przykryte bogato zdobionym, purpurowym płaszczem, a na głowie znajdowała się korona zdobiona rubinami i szmaragdami. - Witamy Cię królu Geraldzie! - zawołali kłaniając się delikatnie. - Przybyliśmy rozwiązać Twój problem z wampirami! - Witajcie rycerze! Jesteście jednymi z wielu, którzy zdziałali tak niewiele i nie liczę że uda wam się pozbyć z tych ziem wampirów. - odpowiedział chłodno Gerald. - Przybyliśmy niedawno do Twojego królestwa, więc nie sądź, że nie zrobimy nic w sprawie wampirów, póki nic jeszcze nie uczyniliśmy. - oznajmił dość wesoło jeden z kompanów. - A jeśli mowa o niedawnym przybyciu, chcielibyśmy wypocząć przed rozpoczęciem polowania na tych krwiopijców. - dokończył drugi. - Możecie spocząć w koszarach lub w jakieś karczmie, w centrum miasta... jeśli nie boicie się że spotkania z wygłodniałym wampirem... - Zawołał cicho skryba zza pleców króla. - O nas się nie martw królu, potrafimy o siebie zadbać... - Zakończył rozmowę Maks, po czym drużyna opuściła zamek i udała się do karczmy w mieście. Towarzysze udali się do jednej z najlepszych karczm w mieście, aby tam przenocować. Większość dnia mijała im na rozmowach przy ciepłym jedzeniu i piciu, słuchaniu bardów lub grajków oraz na śpiewie. Wieczorem troje towarzyszy Maksa udało się do wynajętego wcześniej pokoju, aby odpocząć przed jutrzejszym polowaniem. Rycerz jeszcze długo siedział w samotności nie opodal swojego pokoju, studiując mapę owego królestwa. Mieli przed sobą dużo roboty z powodu dużej ilości jaskiń, grot i wielu podobnych zakamarków, lecz przede wszystkim przez ogromny teren królestwa. Gdy młodzieniec już miał udać się na spoczynek była już późna noc. Już miał zamykać drzwi pokoju, lecz usłyszał dziwny hałas dobiegający z jednego z pokojów. Rycerz wziął miecz oraz kuszę i poszedł sprawdzić co się dzieje, otworzył delikatnie drzwi i zastał wampira wysysającego krew ze swojej ofiary, którą był mężczyzna, jeden z wyżej poważanych mieszczan na zamku. - Wampir! - Zakrzyknął wystrzeliwując bełt z kuszy. Krwiopijca oberwał bełtem w ramię, ale nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. Powoli uniósł głowę i spojrzał na młodzieńca, po czym wampir wstał, rzucił się na rycerza i jednym ciosem powalił go na ziemię. Rycerz zdążył się zasłonić mieczem co uratowało mu życie, a jego kompani wybiegli gotowi do walki z bestią. Walka trwała kilka minut, wampir mimo swojego młodego wieku okazał się godnym przeciwnikiem i dobrze władał mieczem, którego wcześniej nie było widać schowanego za płaszczem. Walka zakończyła się po trzecim głębokim cięciu w wampira któremu udało się uciec z kilkoma głębokimi ranami, a towarzysze byli totalnie wyczerpani lecz nie licząc kilku siniaków byli cali i zdrowi. - Skąd on się tu wziął?! - Zapytała nerwowym i wycieńczonym głosem Danuta. - A kto to wie? - Maks zapytał z lekkim zdziwieniem, że padło takie pytanie. - Rozmyślałem nad mapą, a gdy miałem iść spać usłyszałem dziwny hałas w pokoju obok. - Biedak... wyssał mu całą krew. - Powiadomił Arnold. - CO TU SIĘ STAŁO?! - krzyczał przerażony właściciel karczmy. - SKĄD TU TYLE KRWI?! - Wampir... stoczyliśmy walkę z wampirem który zdążył zabić jednego człowieka. - Odpowiedział spokojnie Maks. - Zawiadomcie straże, niech przyjdą zobaczyć co tu się stało i niech dopilnują tu bezpieczeństwa. My wracamy do pokoju. - ALE... - Nie ma ale! Gdyby nie my mogło zginąć więcej osób! Rób co mówię i daj nam odpocząć! - przerwał karczmarzowi młodzieniec, po czym cała czwórka udała się do pokoju. Rankiem dało się zobaczyć jak całe miejsce walki wygląda, na ścianach wnętrza znajdowało się mnóstwo krwi, porozwalane stoły i krzesła oraz tłum zdenerwowanych ludzi. Straże pilnowały już porządku i wypytywali co się stało w nocy, drużyna opowiedziała całe zdarzenie. - A więc to wy przyłapaliście wampira?- strażnik. - Owszem. - odpowiedział krótko Robert. - Mieliście albo dużo szczęścia lub umiejętności że udało się wam umknąć z życiem, a co więcej przegonić bestię... - powiedział strażnik będący pod wrażeniem i odszedł. - Maks, dlaczego wampiry są takie silne i szybkie? - zapytała zaciekawiona Danuta. - Pierwszy raz spotkałaś wampira, prawda? - powiedział z lekkim uśmiecham. - Każdy wampir potrzebuje do życia ludzkiej krwi, dzięki niej stają się silniejsi, szybsi, sprytniejsi oraz potrafią żyć dłużej, po prostu przejmują umiejętności i lata dawnego właściciela. Nie wspominając o tym, że dzięki tym zabranym latom życia mają dużo czasu na wyćwiczenie do perfekcji sztuki walki, sama widziałaś co ten wampir wyprawiał. - A... jak się pojawiły te bestie? Przecież nie mogły się pojawić tak po prostu. - ciągnęła temat. - Legenda głosi że pierwszy wampir pojawił się osiem wieków temu, a na imię miał Teodren. Teodren był władcą jednego z zamków, był wyśmienitym wojownikiem i uwielbiał walczyć i zabijać, ciągle było mu mało. Był chciwym człowiekiem, ale złoto nie interesowało go tak bardzo jak zabijanie co go sprowadziło do zguby. - Maks. - Jeśli wierzyć legendom, to dlaczego krew skoro był żądny zabijania? - dołączył się Robert. - Nie raz najeżdżał różne wioski tylko po to, aby zabijać. Gdy jego król dowiedział się o tym kazał go schwytać i ściąć jego głowę razem z resztą skazańców. Król był wściekły na niego lecz pozwolił mu pożyć jak najdłużej i w kolejce do kata był ostatni. Przed nim 15 innych osób straciło głowy, a gdy przyszła jego pora dobrowolnie położył się na pieńku, kat wziął zamach i odrąbał mu głowę. - Maks. - Nadal nie rozumiem... - Danuta. - Chodzi o to że przed stratą głowy zdążył wypić krew pozostałą po poprzednich ścięciach, a że jego żądza była ogromna to przejął umiejętności właścicieli krwi, czym więcej wypił tym więcej zabrał i przedłużył swoje życie. Ciało Teodrena zostało porzucone na miejscu ścięcia, bez pochówku, po kilku godzinach jego głowa wróciła na miejsce, wielu sądzi że miała miejsce przy tym czarna magia. - Po tych słowach młodzieńca zapadła kilku minutowa cisza gdzie towarzysze patrzyli po sobie ze zdziwieniem, jedynie Maks się nie przejął swoją opowieścią. - Czas ruszać do króla i na polowanie, zbierzcie swoje rzeczy i ruszamy. - oznajmił pogodnym tonem rycerz. Drużyna pospiesznie zebrała swoje rzeczy, których było niewiele i ruszyli ponownie w stronę zamku. Po drodze przyglądali się miejscowej ludności, która co chwile nerwowo spoglądała za siebie oraz rozmawiając o swoich przygodach przed poznaniem siebie. Droga do zamku minęła im bardzo szybko, a na miejscu zastali księcia Hektora, nie zsiadając z koni przywitali. - Witaj Hektorze! Zastaliśmy może Twojego ojca? - Zapytał Maks. - Witajcie! Mój ojciec przechadza się gdzieś ze swoją strażą przyboczną po mieście. - odpowiedział Hektor siadając na konia. - Czego znów chcecie? - Jak to czego? Urządzić małą rzeźnię wampirom, ha ha ha... - zawołał głośno Robert. - I w tym celu chcielibyśmy udać się do obozu łowców w puszczy, lecz nie wiemy gdzie on się dokładnie znajduje. - dokończył Arnold. - No i oczywiście dostać część naszego wynagrodzenia bo w końcu nie można walczyć za darmo, trzeba z czegoś żyć. - dopowiedziała Danuta czyszcząc jednocześnie swoją kuszę. - Właśnie miałem zamiar udać się do obozu sprawdzić czy jeszcze ktoś tam żyje, więc mogę was zaprowadzić, a co do wynagrodzenia... skrybo! - powiedział Hektor. - Tak Panie? - zapytał kłaniający się nisko skryba. - Daj połowę należnej im zapłaty oraz powiadom jeźdźców, że wyruszamy. - rozkazał pogardliwie Hektor. - Jak sobie życzysz. - skryba się ponownie ukłonił i odszedł w kierunku skarbca. Po chwili pojawili się jeźdźcy z częścią zapłaty dla naszych towarzyszy. - Ruszajmy więc, trzymajcie się blisko nas jeśli chcecie przeżyć, gdyż ten las nie jest zamieszkany wyłącznie przez wampiry. - powiedział książę z drwiącym uśmiechem. Wyruszyli bez słowa i tak jechali w takiej ciszy przez kilka godzin. Hektor jechał na czele swoich rycerzy, prowadząc jednocześnie drużynę do obozu. Ubrany był w większości w zbroję płytową podobną do zbroi Maksymiliana, jedynymi częściami ciała gdzie była kolczuga były nogi od kolan w dół oraz ręce od łokci do dłoni, a przy pasie miał krótki miecz. Jego rycerze byli uzbrojeni w lance, miecze i tarcze oraz przyodziani w pełne kolczugi. Czwórka towarzyszy trzymała się na końcu oraz przyglądała puszczy. Nagle coś się poruszyło w krzakach. - Co to było? - zapytał zdezorientowany Arnold. - Elfy, dzieci lasu. - odezwał się jeden z rycerzy. - Pilnują by jakiekolwiek rośliny czy zwierzęta nie ucierpiały, zgodziły się jednak żeby myśliwi polowali na zwierzynę, a nawet czasami sami nam ją przynoszą żebyśmy nie wytępili lasu. - Więc nie mają zamiaru nas atakować? - kontynuował poddenerwowany Arnold. - Nie, przynajmniej jak nie złamiemy umowy. - rycerz. - Powiadają, że jeden z myśliwych zaczął polować, upolował kilkanaście sztuk zwierząt, elfy uznały, że to za dużo i zabiły go. Oczywiście oddały nam mięso które upolował oraz jego zwłoki, ale nie powiedział wtedy nic i jak szybko się pojawiły tak szybko znikły. - Czy wampiry też atakują elfów? Bo jak dotychczas nie słyszałam od ludzi o takim przypadku. - zapytała zaciekawiona Danuta. - Tego do końca nie wiadomo, nikt nie słyszał o takich przypadkach, nawet jak pytaliśmy się elfów nie chciały nam powiedzieć... w sumie nic dziwnego, tajemnicze z nich istoty. - rycerz. - Może i tajemnicze, ale świetni z nich strzelcy i żyją równie długo co przeciętne wampiry. - dopowiedział inny rycerz. I znów nastała cisza, która trwała resztę drogi. Niedługo później dotarli do obozu łowców, wjechali do niego i zastali tam wycieńczonych walką i polowaniami ludzi. Większość nich miała strach w oczach, widać było że mają już dość. - Ubyło was od ostatniej mojej wizyty, Cyklopie. - książę przywitał herszta łowców. - Ale macie tu czwórkę nowych, zajmij się nimi. - Po ostatnich dwóch nocach zniknęło z piętnastu, ale da się do tego przyzwyczaić. - odpowiedział dość wesoło Cyklop. - Witamy w naszych szeregach, zobaczymy czy jesteście coś warci, chyba nie muszę wam tłumaczyć czemu nazywam się Cyklop? - zapytał z dużym uśmiecham na ustach. Cyklop był ogromnym, potężnie zbudowanym mężczyzną bez jednego oka, na którym miał przepaskę z chusty. Był już stary lecz nadal radził sobie w walce, na sobie miał kolczugę jedynie na korpus, a pod tym skórzany pancerz, na plecach miał drewnianą, okrągłą tarczę oraz dużą maczugę z kolcami. - Wygląda na to że potrafią dużo! - zawołał jeden z rycerzy straży Hektora, ten sam który opowiadał o elfach. - Doszły nas słuchy że w "Zajeździe książęcym" mieli spotkanie z wampirem, udało im się go jedynie w czwórkę przepędzić z dużymi ranami sami wychodząc bez szwanku! - To o was mówił nam dostawca z żywnością. - powiedział jakiś łowca z miną wskazującą na to że był pod wrażeniem. - my mamy problem w dwudziestu zabić jednego, a wam w czwórkę się udało go przepędzić. - To nie było zbyt trudne, wampir zdawał się być bardzo młody, nawet jak na wampira. - odezwał się wreszcie Maks z dużym uśmiechem i zsiadając z wierzchowca. - Mimo to miło że o nas słyszano nawet tutaj. Jestem Maksymilian, to Danuta, Robert oraz Arnold. - Zaczyna się ściemniać, musimy wracać. - przerwał Hektor przywitanie łowców. - Do zobaczenia następnym razem panowie. Pośpiesznie odjechali aby zdążyć przed zmrokiem. Kilku łowców w tym Cyklop spojrzało w górę, na niebo i rzeczywiście miało się ku zachodowi. Wszyscy w obozie ruszyli się z miejsc i zaczęli przygotowywać się na kolejne łowy. - Przygotować się! Zaraz ruszamy w las! - krzyczał Cyklop. - Wy jesteście nowi i nie znacie terenu, pójdę z wami i wezmę jeszcze dwóch innych łowców. A teraz ruszać się! Obóz ze spokojnego miejsca, gdzie przygrywał wiatr, zmienił się w mrowisko, wszyscy spieszyli się by być gotowymi przed zmrokiem. Bardzo dużą część uzbrojenia stanowiły kusze, oszczepy oraz siatki, aby schwytać bestie. Przed zmrokiem wszyscy byli gotowi i opuścili obóz, została garstka ludzi, aby pilnowali siedziby. Drużyna, Cyklop oraz dwójka innych łowców ruszyli razem nad ścieżkę niedaleko mostu. Czekali tam dużo czasu w milczeniu, bez słowa, z wartami, żeby nie przegapić żadnego wampira, który mógłby ich zabić. Już miało się obejść bez żadnej "zdobyczy" aż nad ranem dwie wysokie, totalnie blade, w czarnych strojach postacie pojawiły się na drodze i udawały się w kierunku mostu. Maks który pełnił wartę, razem z Cyklopem, zbudził resztę łowców, przygotowali siatki i czekali na dogodny moment. Rzucili sieci, jeden z krwiopijców został złapany, lecz się wyrwał i stanął do walki, drugi zaś wampir zaczął uciekać. Zdawał się być bardzo młodym wampirem, bo nie był aż tak szybki jak ten z karczmy. Maks zeskakując z niewielkiego wzniesienia powalił tarczą wampira, który się wydostał z pułapki i ruszył w pościg za uciekinierem. - Zajmijcie się tamtym! Ja sobie poradzę, przynajmniej do momentu aż przyjdziecie z pomocą! - zakrzyknął Maks i pobiegł jak najszybciej się tylko da. Cała reszta rozpoczęła walkę z wampirem. Pościg za drugim wampirem nie trwał długo, młodzieniec szybko dogonił postać i powalił rzucając się na nią. Okazało się że to wampirzyca, jak przypuszczano bardzo młoda, prawdopodobnie nawet nie smakowała jeszcze nawet krwi. Wampirzyca próbowała stawić czoła Maksowi, lecz dla niego nie stanowiła żadnego wyzwania, wytrącił ją z równowagi, przycisnął do drzewa i spojrzał w oczy. Miał już skończyć żywot wampirzycy, lecz coś go powstrzymało. - Co robisz? Czemu mnie nie wykończysz?! - krzyczała z niedowierzaniem wampirzyca. - Cii! Bądź cicho! Nie zabiję Cię... bo mam przeczucie co do Ciebie... - odpowiedział Maks lekko zdezorientowany i przestał naciskać na wampirzycę. - mamy mało czasu, więc się śpieszmy, jak się nazywasz i kim jesteś? - Nazywam się Sylwia, córka Teodrena, pierwszego wampira. Ujawniłam Ci swe imię, więc wyjaw mi Twoje i powiedz mi czemu mnie nie zabiłeś, ani nie zabijesz? - mówiła z roztrzęsionym i niedowierzającym głosem. - Jestem Maksymilian, przybyłem tu wytępić wampiry, ale... mam wrażenie że możemy sobie pomóc nawzajem. - powiedział lekko się rumieniąc, ale przez ciemności nie było to dostrzegalne ludzkim okiem, ale dla wampira już tak. Z oddali dało się słyszeć biegnących na pomoc towarzyszy w pełnych zbrojach. - Już biegną, puszczę Cię wolno, ale uciekaj jak najszybciej do swojej kryjówki. - Dobrze... dziękuję Ci... jesteś inny niż większość łowców... - mówiła szczęśliwym głosem. - Do zobaczenia... oby. - Do zobaczenia... - odpowiedział cicho. - Hej! Maks! Jesteś cały? - zapytał w biegu Cyklop. - Gdzie wampir? - Tak, jestem cały, wampir zniknął bez śladu, próbowałem go szukać ale nic to nie dało. - powiedział udając rozczarowanie Maks. - A wam jak poszło? Daliście radę zabić krwiopijcę? - Jasne! Mamy nawet jego serce. - zakrzyknął jeden z łowców. - Dobrze. Wracajmy do obozu, po drodze mi opowiecie jak wam poszło. - Maks. Droga powrotna zajęła im dużo więcej czasu niż przyjście na miejsce, głównie ze zmęczenia, ale też z niesionego trupa wampira. Przez całą drogę opowiadali mu jak przebiegała walka, głównie dwoje łowców podekscytowanych, że w kilka osób udało im się zabić wampira. Po powrocie do obozu od razu udali się na odpoczynek. Młodzieniec długo nie potrafił zasnąć myśląc oraz zastanawiając się dlaczego wampirzyca miała niebieskie oczy. Gdy zasnął przyśniła mu się owa wampirzyca, w tym samy miejscu za mostem, w podobnej sytuacji lecz nie przyciśniętą tarczą do drzewa, nie mogąc się ruszyć tylko w jego objęciach. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, ich usta coraz bliżej siebie, gdy nagle wampirzyca rzuciła mu się z kłami na szyję. Maks zlany zimnym potem obudził się wystraszony, długo nie umiał się pozbierać po tym co wyśnił. W końcu wstał i poszedł do swoich towarzyszy oraz Cyklopa. Rozmawiali na temat walki, broni, śpiewali, żartowali, lecz Maksymilianowi nie dawały spokoju oczy Sylwii. - Cyklopie, czy wampiry mogą mieć oczy innego koloru niż czerwieni? - zapytał w skupieniu młody rycerz. - Owszem! - odpowiedział krótko herszt łowców. - Skąd takie pytanie? - Słyszałem nie raz rozmowy na ten temat, ale nie wierzyłem. - skłamał wiedząc że zaczęliby wypytywać i podejrzewać co się stało. Możesz opowiedzieć więcej na temat koloru oczu tych krwiopijc? - Nie ma co opowiadać zasada jest prosta. Wampir który nie pił krwi ma ludzkie oczy, a ten który skosztował jej ma czerwone, czym więcej krwi wypije tym bardziej czerwone. Krwiopijce ciężko rozpoznać jeśli nie piły jeszcze krwi, można je poznać jedynie po małych kiełkach i takie wampiry są bardzo rzadko spotykane. - Cyklop. - Więc mogą być wśród nas pod warunkiem, że nie będzie pił krwi. Jeśli jest jednym z nas niech wypije, szybko skończymy jego żywot ha ha! - wtrącił się przechodzący obok jeden z łowców. Po tych słowach wszyscy wrócili do poprzednich rozmów oraz żartów. Maks udał się do stajni, osiodłał konia usiadł i wyjechał ze stajni. - Jadę do miasta, wrócę na wieczór. - i ruszył galopem w stronę miasta. Reszta drużyny się zdziwiła dlaczego jedzie sam przez las, lecz nie ruszyli za nim, gdyż wiedzieli że poradzi sobie samemu i to musi być bardzo ważna sprawa. Sylwia wracając do swojego domu nie dowierzała, że uszła z życiem i została puszczona wolno. Przez całą drogę zastanawiała się dlaczego została wypuszczona z pod rąk łowcy, lecz najbardziej ją zastanawiało dlaczego łowca się zarumienił po spojrzeniu jej w oczy i co ten rumieniec na twarzy młodzieńca. Szła tak zamyślona wolnym tempem, aż dotarła do swojego domu. Każdy w krainie że krwiopijce zamieszkują tylko i wyłącznie jaskinie, groty, kopanie, ale mylili się, domem wampirzycy była willa daleko za lasem. Posiadłość była szara, ponura oraz zdawała się być opuszczona od wielu wieków, krążyły nawet plotki o tym miejscu wśród ludzi z miasta, iż jest nawiedzone przez duchy oraz demony. Plotkę stworzyły właśnie wampiry aby nikt nie zbliżał się do tego miejsca, żeby mogły spokojnie żyć z nieświadomością ludzi o ich obecności. Sam pałac był położony plisko stromego wzniesienia góry. Willa z zewnątrz była ogromna zbudowana na planie kwadratu. Centralna część budynku znajdowała się na samym końcu i była największa, po obu stronach były dwa mniejsze, dobudowywane pomieszczenia dla służby. Dziedziniec przed budynkiem centralnym był otoczony kolejnymi wysokimi kondygnacjami z wysuniętymi balkonami wspartych kolumnami pod nimi, skierowane w stronę dziedzińca, przeznaczone dla niższych i średnich wampirów. Na środku placu znajdowała się wyschnięta fontanna, wokół której były zniszczone, dziko zarośnięte miejsca dla kwiatów oraz krzewów, a także w niektórych miejscach były ustawione kamienne ławy, większość już zniszczona. Sylwia zbliżała się do wejścia, gdzie już czekał jej ojciec Teodren wraz z matką Katarzyną. - Córciu! - rzuciła się na szyję jej matka. - Gdzie byłaś tak długo? Martwiliśmy się o Ciebie. - I gdzie ten wampir który miał Cię pilnować? - zapytał rozgniewany ojciec. - Nie było mnie tak długo bo złapali nas w zasadzkę łowcy. - odpowiedziała z lekko roztrzęsionym głosem, wiedziała też że lepiej przemilczeć fakt uwolnienia. - Mi ledwo się udało uciec i jestem cała, ale nie wiem co z Norbertem.. prawdopodobnie zginął. - Zginął? Był bardzo silnym wampirem, nie mógł ot tak zginąć. Ilu łowców was zaatakowało? - pytał zaciekawiony ojciec. - Siedmiu, może ośmiu. - powiedziała ściszonym głosem. - Ha! Norbert potrafił pokonać sam w walce nawet 20 wyśmienicie wyszkolonych rycerzy, a miałby nie dać sobie rady z kilkoma łowcami? Toż to śmieszne! - odpowiedział rozbawiony Teodren. - To nie byli zwykli łowcy, nie byli stąd... - Myślisz że jak nie byli stąd to byli lepsi? - przerwał Sylwii Teodren. - może byli lepsi od tych co tu są ale nadal uważam że nie daliby rady Norbertowi. - Ale ojcze... wiem co widziałam. - mówiła posmutniałym już głosem Sylwia. - Hmm... no dobrze, uwierzę jeśli Twój protektor nie wróci w ciągu kilku dni. - powiedział przewracając oczyma. - A na razie zapomnijmy o tym. Wejdźmy do środka bo za niedługo wschód słońca. Rodzina udała się do środka, do swojej centralnej części willi. Teodren udał się do innych zamożnych wampirów na rozmowy, matka Sylwii wróciła do nadzorowania służby i porządku, a sama Sylwia udała się razem ze swoją przyjaciółką, Emilią na spacer po budowli i ciemnych miejscach dziedzińca. Obie wampirzyce nie piły jeszcze krwi dzięki czemu zostały przyjaciółkami i jak zwykle rozmawiały na temat krwi, opowiadały sobie historyjki i wiele innych różnych rzeczy. Aż Sylwii przypomniało się o Maksie. - Co tak spoważniałaś Sylwio? - zapytała chichocząc Emi. - Bo wiesz... ciężko mi jest to powiedzieć... mogę Ci zaufać? - zapytała nie ufnie Sylwia. Emilia zrozumiała, że coś poważnego się stało, więc też spoważniała. - Przecież wiesz że zawsze możesz mi zaufać, nie pisnę ani słowa. - powiedziała bardzo poważnym tonem Emi. - No to słuchaj... - zaczęła szeptać Sylwia. - ... dzisiejszej nocy w lesie, gdy miałam spróbować pierwszy raz krwi zaatakowali nas łowcy. Wiem, że Norbert zginął z ich ręki bo inaczej już by wrócił, ale poświęcił się zajmując łowców walką dzięki czemu uratował mi życie, lecz jeden z nich zaczął mnie gonić. - W tym momencie Emi otworzyła szeroko oczy słuchając uważnie swojej przyjaciółki. - Był niesamowicie szybki jak na człowieka zwłaszcza w takim pancerzu. Dogonił mnie bez problemu i nie unieruchomił, nie zabił od razu tylko poczekał i spojrzał mi w oczy... wtedy coś w nim się złamało, puścił mnie oraz zapytał się kim jestem. Odpowiedziałam mu, po czym zapytałam o to samo, też mi odpowiedział. Mówił w dziwny sposób... jakbym mu się spodobała... i tu jest całe moje utrapienie... bo on mi też się spodobał. Przez chwilę wampirzyce stały bez ruchu w kompletnej ciszy. Po chwili Emi wybuchła śmiechem. - Ha ha ha, udało Ci się mnie nabrać! Już prawie uwierzyłam. - ledwo powiedziała to Emilia próbując powstrzymać się od śmiechu. - Emi... ja nie żartuję, mówię poważnie. - posmutniała wampirzyca. - Ale tak całkowicie serio? Nie żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na przyjaciółkę. - Nie, mówię samą prawdę. Najgorsze jest to że on jest łowcą i nie zgodzi się żeby zmienić go w wampira. - jeszcze bardziej posmutniała Sylwia. - Oh... masz zamiar powiedzieć o tym ojcu? - Emilia pytała zmieszana słowami przyjaciółki. - Nie ma mowy żebym mu powiedziała, wyśmiałby mnie i zabiłby go. - Sylwia mówiła ze strachem w oczach. - No dobrze... to zostanie naszą tajemnicą, a teraz chodź, porobimy coś fajnego. - Powiedziała uśmiechając się do Sylwii i ciągnąc ją dalej. Maks wjeżdżając do miasta został rozpoznany natychmiast, a ludzie na drogach widząc go patrzyli na niego z wielkim podziwem. Młodzieniec zdał sobie sprawę, że wieść o zabitym zeszłej nocy wampirze doszła już do miasta. Maksymilian jednak nie zwracał większej uwagi na zachowanie mieszczan i szybkim tempem jechał do krawca. Po dotarciu na miejsce wszedł szybko do sklepu i zawołał. - Witaj krawcze, potrzebuję czarny płaszcz z kapturem, masz tu może coś takiego? - mówiąc to Maks rzucił mieszek ze złotem na ladę przed właściciela. - Jakieś konkretne wymiary co do rozmiarów, Panie? - krawiec zapytał chciwie patrząc na mieszek ze złotem. - Nie, ma tylko zakryć mnie całego, w szczególności twarz. - powiedział pospiesznie rycerz. - No to zobaczmy co my tu mamy... - mówiąc to krawiec zaczął przeglądać swoje wyroby. - To nie... to też nie... nie... aha! Mam! Płacz jest bardzo podobny do tych, które noszą wampiry, lecz nikt nie powinien Cię Panie za nie wziąć z taką zbroją. - Podobna do wampirzych, hmm... zgoda, biorę. Połowa mieszka jest Twoja. - mówiąc to zabierał płaszcz z rąk krawca oraz to co mu zostało w mieszku. - Zapraszam ponownie! - krzyknął krawiec, lecz Maks tego nie usłyszał przez to jak szybko wyszedł ze sklepu. Młodzieniec spojrzał w niebo, słońce było jeszcze wysoko położone, więc postanowił nie wracać jeszcze do obozu i zjeździć resztę miasta której nie udało mu się ostatnim razem odwiedzić. Mijał najróżniejsze budowle od sądu po zwykłe domy uboższych mieszczan. Jednym z miejsc w mieście który przykuł uwagę Maksymiliana był plac w centrum miasta. Na środku znajdowała się ogromna fontanna w kształcie posągu trzech tańczących kobiet, każda była zwrócona w innym kierunku, przeciwnym do dwóch pozostałych. Od fontanny wychodziły trzy korytka wyżłopane w ziemi, każde z pod jednej tancerki i dochodziły do trzech kolejnych fontann. Korytka pozwalały napić się wody zwierzętom. Murki zatrzymujące wodę w zbiornikach pod fontannami były tyle wysokie i szerokie aby można było usiąść na nich przez co nie było nigdzie innych miejsc gdzie można by usiąść oraz stale ktoś był przy jednej z fontann. Na placu znajdował się także rynek, stragany były rozłożone dookoła placu na samych jego brzegach. Na stoiskach można było kupić dosłownie wszystko, nie licząc oręża, od płótna poprzez biżuterię, a na żywności skończywszy. Gdy skończył już zwiedzać znów spojrzał w górę, a słońce miało już się ku zachodowi, więc wyruszył do obozu. Wolnym tempem jechał do obozu bo miał mnóstwo czasu żeby bez problemu dojechać na miejsce. Po krótkim czasie, w środku lasu zaczął się "ruch" w lesie, wszystkie krzaki zaczęły się poruszać , szeleścić. Maks był lekko wystraszony, a po chwili ujrzał elfa, zaraz kolejnego i jeszcze jednego. Elfy stały dość daleko do młodzieńca i bacznie mu się przyglądały, a sam rycerz stanął jak wryty. Ocknął się dopiero gdy elfy ruszyły w dalszą drogę, rycerz szybko spojrzał w niebo, a słońce już prawie znikło. Ruszył galopem do obozu nie dając chwili wytchnienia swojemu wierzchowcowi. Gdy dotarł do obozu zastał tam swoich towarzyszy, Cyklopa oraz tą samą dwójkę łowców, którzy byli z nim na polowaniu. - Gdzieś Ty był tyle czasu? - Zapytał zaciekawiony Arnold. - W mieście po czarny płaszcz, żeby zakryć zbroję podczas polowania. - odpowiedział Maks. - A wy co tu robicie? Nie powinniście być na polowaniu? - Nie, dziś mamy wartę w obozie. - odpowiedział Arnold dokładając trochę drewna do ognia. - Jesteśmy dopiero drugi dzień w obozie i już warta? Nie za szybko czasem? - pytał zdziwiony Maks. - Nie! - zawołał cyklop wychodząc z namiotu i niosąc bełty do kuszy. - Ja mam normalnie wartę dzisiaj, a jako że na łowy ruszamy razem to wam się upiekło i też zostaliście. Maksymilian miał nadzieję spotkać dziś w nocy wampirzycę, którą puścił ostatni raz, ale jego plan spalił na panewce. Zajął pozycję przy jednym z wjazdów do obozu razem z Robertem i pilnowali rozmawiając w między czasie. Tak mijały im nocne godziny pilnując nudnego, pustego obozu. W dzień gdy jest w obozie dużo osób jest miło i przyjemnie, można z kimś zamienić kilka zdań. Nocą zaś miejsce to jest ponure i przerażające, przypomina nawet opuszczony od dawna obóz żołnierzy położony nieopodal ich, a każdy szelest może przerazić. Nadszedł ranek, a łowcy powoli wracali do obozu. Jednak nie wszyscy, 3 grupy nie wróciły i każdy wiedział co się z nimi stało. - Trzeba znaleźć ich ciała... o ile coś z nich zostało. - powiedział smutnym głosem Cyklop. - Jest jakiś sens szukać ich ciał? Przecież wiadomo że nikt nie przeżył, wampiry nie zostawiają nikogo przy życiu. - odpowiedziała jakaś łowczyni siadając przy stole. - Ona ma rację, nikt nie żyje, znajdziemy ich trupy przy okazji. - dopowiedział Robert. - Ech... prawda. Wracać do swoich zajęć. Maks jedziemy do opuszczonego obozu. - po wypowiedzeniu tych słów ruszył po swoje wyposażenie. - No to kolejna wycieczka! - uśmiechnął się Arnold. - Nareszcie! Mam dość już siedzenia w tym miejscu. - aż podskoczyła Danuta biegnąć po swoją kuszę. Wszyscy patrzyli się na towarzyszy i byli zdziwieni ich pozytywnymi nastrojami, które zaczęły się udzielać reszcie obozu, który wrócił po chwili do swojego rytmu. Cyklop wychodząc ze swojego namiotu widział już gotowych, siedzących na koniach łowców z uśmiechami na twarzy, stanął nie wiedząc co się stało. - No Cyklopie, wskakuj na wierzchowca i ruszamy, a nie stoisz jak słup ha ha! - zawołał śmiejąc się Maks. - Szybcy jesteście. Co macie takie dobre humory? - zapytał Cyklop zdając sobie sprawę, że miał otwarte usta. - Bo możemy w końcu pojeździć konno i wyrwać się z tego miejsca. - odpowiedziała szybko Danuta. - Możemy już jechać? - Ha! Podoba mi się ten entuzjazm. Jedźmy! - krzyknął Cyklop nabierając ochoty na przejażdżkę. Droga do obozu wojskowego była krótka i spokojna, pędzili tam galopem ścigając się kto pierwszy dotrze na miejsce. Pierwszym na miejscu był Arnold, a zaraz po nim cała reszta towarzyszy. Obóz był ogromny, ogrodzony palisadą. W centrum znajdował się kamienny budynek który służył jako zbrojownia, przed tym budynkiem znajdował się duży namiot wojskowy, prawdopodobnie dowódcy tego obozu. Reszta namiotów była dość mała w kształcie prostokąta ułożone wzdłuż palisady. Wiele namiotów było już zniszczonych, przewróconych lub spalonych lecz były i takie które stały nietknięte. Kamienny budynek był popękany, zarośnięty mchem, a nawet wyrosło na nim małe drzewo, sama palisada była porośnięta mchem i w niektórych miejscach zniszczona. Cała grupa zsiadła z koni i przywiązała je do słupu stojącego przy bramie. Szli spokojnie w kierunku kamiennego budynku w kompletnej ciszy. Miejsce to było bardzo nie przyjemne, co jakiś czas szumiał groźnie wiatr, a czym głębiej w obozie tym było mroczniej i chłodniej. Co jakiś czas można było dostrzec szkielety żołnierzy przykrytych swoimi zbrojami. Wiadomo było że odbyła się w tym obozie rzeź, a większość wojowników z obozu próbowała uciec niż walczyć. - Czy to... - nie mogła dokończyć Danuta z wrażenia po tym co widziała. - Tak, to sprawka wampirów, a dokładniej jednego. - Cyklop mówił bardzo cicho jakby się czegoś obawiał. - Teodren wybił cały legion... IX Legion, ponad dwa tysiące żołnierzy zabitych przez jednego wampira. Trzeba przeszukać to miejsce, nigdy nie miałem na to okazji. Zachowujcie się jak najciszej możecie, to miejsce jest przeklęte. - Tylko jeden wampir? Nie możliwe przecież to wygląda jak sprawa tysiąca. - mówił niedowierzający Robert. - I jak to przeklęte? - Tego nikt nie wie czemu tak to wygląda, wiadomo jedynie że to sprawa Teodrena. - Cyklop odpowiedział z poważną miną. - No normalnie, to miejsce jest przeklęte, ale klątwa jest uśpiona, rzucający klątwę był nekromantą, więc prawdopodobnie nie umarli powstaną jak się ich obudzi. - To znaczy że kusza będzie mało skuteczna? - zapytała się Danuta przerywając chwilę ciszy po słowach Cyklopa. - Nie mam pojęcia, nigdy nie walczyłem z nieumarłymi. - odpowiedział mówiąc jeszcze ciszej, aż prawie nie było go słychać. - To może zaczniemy przeszukiwać obóz? Czego szukamy? - zapytał Maks. - Wszystkiego co może się przydać, ale nie ruszać rzeczy które są przy trupach i w ich dłoniach. A i szukamy dziennika kapitana straży, król od dawna chciał to przejrzeć. - odpowiedział spoglądając na szkielet leżącego kilka kroków od nich żołnierza. - Wszystko jasne. Obóz jest ogromny, trzeba się rozdzielić. Robert, Danuta i Arnold pójdziecie razem, ja pójdę z Cyklopem. - oznajmił Maks. - jak skończymy szukać spotykamy się przed tym budynkiem. - Zgoda. - cała trójka zawołała równocześnie i odeszła w zachodnią część obozu, a Maks oraz Cyklop we wschodnią. W dużej części w namiotach było to samo, broń, trochę złota, zgniłe jedzenie, prycze, w niewielu można było znaleźć książki, dzienniki. Maks z Cyklopem zbierali wszystkie jakie wpadły im w ręce. - Kiedy? Kiedy to się stało? - zapytał zaciekawiony Maks. - Atak na obóz? z 50 lat temu, może więcej. - odpowiedział Cyklop. - I nigdy wcześniej nie próbowaliście znaleźć tego dziennika? - kontynuował Maks. - Chcieliśmy poszukać, lecz ważniejsze było tropie wampirów, a odkąd krążą plotki że to miejsce zostało przeklęte nikt nie chciał się na to zgodzić, wszyscy się bali i nadal boją. - odpowiedział Cyklop przeglądając jeden z dzienników. - To czemu nas tu zaciągnąłeś? Wiedząc że ciąży na tym miejscu klątwa. - pytał dalej zdziwiony młodzieniec. - Bo jesteście twardzi. - powiedział Cyklop uśmiechając się do Maksa. - Nie boicie się wyzwań, ani nowych przeciwników, a przede wszystkim dobrze walczycie i wiem co mówię, widziałem was co zrobiliście z wampirem. Maks odpowiedział uśmiechem i wrócili do przeszukiwania. Spędzili tam sporo czasu oraz zgromadzili trochę przydatnych przedmiotów. Gdy wrócili pod budynek w centrum reszta już na nich czekała, został do przeszukania ostatni namiot, namiot generała. Weszli do niego w całkowitej ciszy. Przed nimi, na wprost stało biurko z kilkoma książkami, kałamarzem i dziennikiem. Przed biurkiem znajdował się siedzący na krześle szkielet dowódcy, który leżał na owym dzienniku. Przy krześle, na ziemi leżał przewrócony hełm tarcza i miecz. Po prawej stronie namiotu znajdowało się wielkie łoże, a po lewej półka na książki, skrzynia z zaopatrzeniem oraz stojak na pancerz. Całe wnętrze było pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu, lecz nie było widać zniszczeń, śladów walki. Drużyna zaczęła się przyglądać szkieletowi i dziennikowi. - To jest ten dziennik? - zapytał Robert. - Tak, tylko jest problem, nie możemy go zabrać, jest przygnieciony. - odpowiedział zniesmaczony Cyklop. - Jak to nie możemy? - zapytał Arnold zabierając dziennik spod szkieletu. - Widzicie? Mam dziennik i nic się nie stało, klątwa to tylko plotka. Skończywszy mówić szkielet położył rękę na dzienniku, który był w rękach Arnolda, po czym szkielet wstał i skierował swoją czaszkę na w kierunku dziennika. - Plotka? Ten obóz naprawdę jest przeklęty! - krzyknął Arnold, zabierając dziennik do siebie. Szkielet sięgnął miecz i potężnym ruchem próbował uderzyć Arnolda, który ledwo uskoczył od ciosu. Grupa wybiegła z namiotu i ujrzeli wstające z ziemi szkielety, idące w ich stronę i próbujące odzyskać dziennik. Łowcy powalili kilka szkieletów, ale po chwili było ich za dużo żeby z nimi walczyć. Nagle z budynku za nimi wyszło kilka następnych szkieletów. Szybko się przebili przez tą grupkę i zabarykadowali skrzyniami w środku budynku. - Chyba utknęliśmy, będziemy musieli walczyć. - odezwał się Maks po złapaniu tchu. - Nie koniecznie, ponoć pod tymi skrzyniami jest klapa prowadząca do katakumb którymi będziemy mogli wyjść na cmentarz ludzi i elfów. - powiedział patrząc na starte skrzyń. - Na co czekacie? Do roboty! Wszyscy oprócz Maksymiliana, który przytrzymywał drzwi przed trupami, zaczęli przenosić skrzynie. Chwilę później było widać klapę, nie czekając otworzyli ją i zeszli po drabinie na dół. - Ile mamy pochodni? - zapytał Robert. - Trzy. Damy radę dotrzeć do cmentarza? - zapytał Arnold spoglądając na Cyklopa. - Jeśli się pospieszymy to i owszem. Zapalcie dwie pochodnie i idźcie za mną w ciszy. - powiedział zdyszany łowca. - No dalej, idziemy! Szli w bardzo szybkim tempie korytarzem, aż dotarli do katakumb. Katakumby były wielkie i kilku poziomowe, należały głównie do ludzi, lecz pierwszy poziom był elfów. Rozpoznać to można było po drewnianych grobach, takich jakie tworzyły tylko elfy. Cyklop pokazał innym że mają być cicho i iść za nim. Przeszli połowę pomieszczenia rozglądając się po bokach czy pomieszczenie jest puste, aż nagle wystająca gałąź z jednego z grobów złamała się wydając głośny trzask i nagle wyskoczyła postać z grobu, dzierżąc elfi miecz. - Czy to zombie? - zapytała przerażona Danuta. - Gorzej, draugh, nie umarły elf! - odpowiedział Cyklop uderzając elfa i uciekając w stronę wyjścia. - Szybko, w nogi! I rzucili się w ucieczkę, a za nimi biegło kilkanaście draughów. Po kilkunastu metrach kamienna ściana zmieniła się w drewniany strop, w wielu miejscach uszkodzony. Maks i Arnold wpadli na ten sam pomysł, aby zniszczyć strap, żeby odciąć drogę bestią. Zatrzymali się, po czym zniszczyli strop, sufit zaczął spadać z większym skutkiem niż miał być i teraz uciekali przed zapadającym się sklepieniem. Do wyjścia z katakumb było jeszcze daleko, a jedynym wyjściem dla nich była ucieczka w jaskinię która znajdowała się po drodze do wyjścia. Wskoczyli w nią, a wejście do niej zostało przysypane, a jedynym ich wyjściem była droga jaskinią. - Jesteś cały? - zapytał ciężko oddychający młodzieniec. - Tak, a Ty? - odpowiedział pytaniem Arnold podnosząc się z ziemi. - Tak. Mamy jedną pochodnię i brak wyjścia z tej strony, musimy iść w głąb jaskini. - oznajmił rycerz. - Ech... ruszajmy, szkoda czasu i pochodni. - odpowiedział zmęczony Arnold. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach